Fire Emblem Awakening: Einion's Journey Remake
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: Yep, remaking this fanfic again. Mary Shu warning(I think) since the OC will take up most of the spotlight. Einion, a mysterious man journeys through the lands of Ylisse, Valm, and others to find answers to his unknown past. Is he good or bad? Bad with summaries. Prequel to Fire Emblem Fates: World War
1. Prologue

**Ok, I'm planning something for one of my OC. I am remaking the story without an same prologue.**

 **Some of you remember Einion. New people wonder who is Einion. Is he an Avatar? Nah, he's not Robin or Kamui in the games. Just an OC.**

 **Is he a Mary Sue kind of character. Somewhat.**

 **Is he a protagonist? Well, he's the main character of the story who will hog most of the spotlight. Is he a good guy or a bad guy? I will say he's in between.**

 **What does he remind me as? Somewhat like Imperius from Diablo 3**

 **Prologue**

 _And, in history of Conflicts,_

 _North and South stands against each other before marriage_

 _East and West will fight to the death with Destruction shall scourge the world_

 _Wisdom shall be revealed to all and becomes Wrath_

 _The conflict between Wrath and Destruction in the House of Wisdom shall be unavoidable_

 _The Fell Demon shall rise to bring chaos_

 _Wrath shall be the savior,_

 _but shall he be also the scourge of the East._

In Plegia, a man awoke with a dream. A blank dream with words spoken in it. A prophecy maybe, but what does it mean? The man stood on his feet, memory shattered from his mind. Stands up to 6 feet in a charcoal armor made out of not iron nor steel but a shiny rare metal called Mithril.

His armor may be light, but it's stronger than any armor of steel. The middle of his armor shows a symbol, shape as a dragon with no legs and it's on some sort of a mountain like symbol. His facial appearance is mysterious, hiding behind a mouth cover mask made out of black dark silk that begin to absorb the heat of the sun. Helmet covers all but his nose and eyes. His eye pupil are red as blood flowing in a human body. There are some unusual design on his armor like the spikes on his gauntlets, used to brutalize opponents with a punch. His helmet has a crest with the exact same appearance as the symbol on his armor, the mouth of the dragon face towards the man's direction. The wings of the dragon are on the side of the helmet.

Cape with two different colors. The posterior side of the cape is purple with the same symbol in the middle with the anterior side is red. The cape is ripped and ruin with holes and cuts.

On his side is a sword in its sheath. When he draw the sword to take a look, the description shows itself to be long and wide. The blade is sapphire blue with the fuller made out of diamonds. The sword looks heavy as the man's strength is recognizing the eight, making it effortless to carry for him. Strange writings on the sword, markings perhaps which interpret the meaning and the name of the sword:

 _"Galahade, videns gladium hyacintho industria_

 **Galahad, the sword of blue energy**

 _Dignus draconem sanguine_

 **Worthy to the dragon blood**

 _Sanguinem operantium gladio_

 **The blood that forge this sword**

 _A sanguine quod solum fuit malleator gerunt "_

 **A blood that only the forger wear**

What is this language? How is it possible that it was readable and translatable to this man who swear on his life that he never seen this language ever in his life or he must have forgotten that he forge the sword, Galahad, and wrote it in the blade.

His body is heating up from the sun, making the blood to rush throughout the body as he begins to move North. His throat is dry and desire to find water with his body withstanding a harsh walk despite his energy fading from his body. His blood and hidden pride not letting him give up even his legs are asking for rest.

What is his name which is unknown to all in the land. Where did he come from and what is his destiny?

Who is he?

His name is Einion as he adventures around the lands of Ylisse.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Place to Think**

 **Ylisse**

Einion couldn't care less of the war between Plegia and Ylisse. The conflict is none of his concern, even if a Prince of Ylisse, two tacticians, a stern great knight, and a princess trying to recruit him to the army after seeing that Einion looks like he's a soldier of some kind. The great knight name Frederick is suspicious of Einion, thinking that Einion is a person who will stab the army in the back. The Ylissean Princess Lissa tries her hardest to get Einion to join, trying to get all the help they need. The two tacticians who are brother and sister are Randy and Robin and they admire Einion's armor framework, curious of what his sword and armor is made of.

Einion had said nothing to the Shepherd group as they try to recruit him. Chrom believe that having someone like Einion will turn the tide against Plegia, "With your help, our war with Plegia will be over. Ylisse will pay whatever you want."

Einion declines with first time speaking in his normal tone, "What you offer me wouldn't satisfy me for I desire no gold as I pay or bow to no one even to a Royal. Weak and empty promises to me as the person in front of me relies on only I to finish a war that is no concern of me."

Einion's voice is like thunder and dark echoes in the night. It's low and unpleasant; to the Shepherds, it's sounds menacing that has put the chills in every one of their spines.

"No concern? You were in a middle of a battle!" Chrom exclaim, trying to reason with Einion who remains unfazed, still not interested in joining the group.

"That I never expect a battle in this area. Perhaps I shall leave your area and watch who shall fall and who shall rise as the time to speak with you is nothing but a trash of waste," Einion turns his back at the Shepherds and walk away, only to find the Great Knight to gallop at Einion with his silver lance forward.

Einion stop and turns back to see the Ylissean Knight to charge at him. He calls the move foolish as he turns to face the stern knight. He was expected to fear, but Einion remain calm as he held his hand up.

'What's going on? I never seen a person calm while fighting Frederick,' Chrom thought as he remains surprised. Lissa has her hands covering her mouth. Robin and Randy are watching, seeing what else Einion is also capable of.

Frederick who is charging is confused on why Einion wouldn't try to draw away then see Einion's hand holding a ball of fire and unleashed to the ground. The fire explodes in front of the horse that stood on its hind legs and neigh in fear of fire as the ground ignite in fire. Frederick eyes widen as he fell off his horse, hit the hard stone ground on his back. Frederick sits up and only to see Einion walking away.

"You are weak, never worth killing," Einion said as he walk, "But I tell you this: Your world will die. There will be nothing to save."

"What does he mean by that?" Lissa asks as Einion continues to walk away.

"Such power could be useful. Is he an enemy or friend?" Randy asks. He is starting to get suspicious of the victor of the duel.

'Is this my destiny? No, I came here to sought wisdom in the libraries, but there was none. I hear the voices guiding me to my destiny, but the voices called me from somewhere else. But where is unknown as I need to find on my own. There might be no wisdom in these lands that I seek. I heard a wail of not a person, but a wyvern. A wyvern losing its master. What is the meaning of this,' Einion thought as he made his way out of the city and travel North where he believe to run away from the curse conflict.

To Ferox, he will go and maybe face the barbaric militarism nation and he will be ready. His blood rushes furiously for blood during his fight against the bandits which he believe are from Plegia.

'The fire I fired at the Knight was by instant. It's like my body and head recognize it's memory of magic. The magic I fired was Elfire as the memory of magic is coming back, but the memory to my past is mysterious,' Einion had another thought as he continues to travel North.

* * *

 **Jinas Lurgol**

Jinas Lorgul, a giant fortress over the moat of fire and spikes laid around. A bridge guarded by two statues in shapes of a warrior with a head and wings of a dragon and the weapon they hold was a long lance with the blade shape as a sword. The eyes are in continuous flames. The walls of Jinas Lorgol are steep and was shown to be surrounded in greenish aura with powerful sorcery. The middle of the fortress lies a tower, heavily fortified from the outer part of the fortress.

Jinas Lurgol is said to be in the realm of destruction, ruled by Prince Nico himself, who uses the fortress for harsh labor and slaves. Slaves from Athed or the Desert of Death where bandits raid villages or pirates savaging goods. Some were sold in slavery and some were captured in foreign lands without any trace of knowledge for the foreign rulers. The slaves are treated less than dirt as the water they are given are polluted.

Whips lashes furiously every minute. With lack of food and quality of water, slaves are either put to death and broken bone by the lashing whip or die with the poisoning of the pollution in the water. The whips are design like chains of nine sections of iron with the last section being metal blade which sometimes ordered to be coated with poison.

At the top of the tower stood Nico. Clad in the same armor as Einion with his cape not ruined. With him is a wyvern, a giant to most with its body 30 feet long and the wingspan at least 50 feet. Covering its body is a black armor, strong enough to deflect arrows, but light to fly freely. The claws on the wyvern's front legs are covered in steel, sharpening it up to another level.

Behind are two agents, not subordinates but agents of the royal family. Both dressed in light silver armor under their dark black robes. They wear iron war masks under their helmets with a dragon crests above. They are the fear in the hearts of men, rumored to be able to devour the souls of men. Wielding two silver blades, they rely mostly on strength and skill. Trained never to speak their name nor answer to an enemy. They only answer to the Royal Families directly. They are called the arcanis.

"Report," Nico voice is low and unpleasant, having one arcani to come forward.

"High Prince Nico," an arcani spoke, "there are reports of a body been found. The former High Prince Einion, was seen walking in a land of the far."

Nico narrows his eyes, "Einion?"

It was not a happy tone and Nico begins to snarl, "Argh! Rarh! Argh!"

Nico's aggressive growl shakes the skies above with lightning and gusting wind in the realm of the Lord of Destruction himself. Wings, black on the posterior side while red on the anterior, twin featherless massive thick intimating bat-like wings that could block out a light from a sun or a moon. It's powerful enough to cause a gust of wind as Nico turns to the arcani and manage to knock him back with one of his wings while his wyvern, Tyrant, remain silent.

The arcani was knocked against one of the 4 pillars above the tower. Nico made his way towards the fallen arcani and grab his neck before effortlessly lift the arcani up to the air with one arm.

"I don't want to think of him. My older brother died 20 years ago yet a body hasn't been found and now you tell me that Einion is indeed alive or just an imposter?" Nico knows that knowledge of Einion will revoke his title. His relationship with Einion is fierce like sibling rivals as they compete for everything.

"Urk! I-" the arcani grab Nico's hand, trying to get out as he replies, "sco...uts re... ported of a sw...ord of bl...ue."

Nico's eyes are narrowed as he releases the arcani. Nico let out a growl and said, "Sword of blue, huh?"

The arcani was coughing, gasping for air before he replies, "Reports saying that sword is an same design of your Perceval except it's blue instead of red."

"Heh, Galahad... impossible to be wielded by anyone but Einion himself," Nico turn his attention to the other arcani who stood quiet, calm, and still without fear as expected.

"Ride out through the Realm of Destruction! Tell them dead or alive, there is a price on a hunt!" Nico roar and the two arcanis comply by leaving, go on their horses, and ride to sent a message to every homes within Nico's territory. Even Nico's territory is small and less populated than the others, there are enough high trained killers within his state estimating over half a million.

* * *

 **Regna Ferox**

Einion walks in a harsh cold weather of the Northern Kingdom of Regna Ferox. The Great Wall that defend the border from intruders and also defended by warriors above with spears, axes, and bows pointing at him.

"State your business, traveler!" a captain shouts with an axe on his hand, ready to throw at the traveler.

Einion stood in front of the wall and narrows his eyes at the captain of the wall. Einion says with annoyance, "Hundreds against one... There is a saying that a brave man tastes once. Cowards, such as yourself, tastes death a 1000 times over."

"How dare you?! Speaking your tone to me!" the captain was pissed and Einion waited for shots to fire at him but a female voice stop the Ferox troops from firing.

Einion's hand left his sword and look to the gates opening. Approaching from the gate is a muscular dark skin woman, Flavia, one of the Khans.

"You have a lot of guts to coming in with an attitude towards my warriors," Flavia spoke with an amusing tone.

Einion folds his arms and replies, "Your warriors threatened me with such a tone before I became their destruction. I suggest you keep them in line when facing someone they haven't met yet."

"I like that attitude. You look like a very strong man with a sword. I'll welcome you..."

"Einion and if I stay in your realm, I would want a house near the best library you have. House not too fancy. Just simple house with food and water. I need a place to think," Einion answers with his name and request on how he'll live in Regna Ferox.


End file.
